I'll Never Leave
by Wynne11
Summary: What's he holding on to?


A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER so go easy on me...I like how it turned out and im pretty proud of myself. Reviews are wonderful!

"NO! NO! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME AND LET ME SEE MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER! HERMIONE! RON!" Ginny screamed, as Lavender and Parvarti held her back from the bodies of two of the people she loved most in the world.

"They're gone Ginny, it's no use," sobbed Lavender. She looked down at the face of her ex-boyfriend and his new, well, sort of new, girlfriend. Everyone knew they would end up together, but Lavender still had had some little light of hope.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny demanded. This was a question that neither Lavender nor Parvarti were ready to answer. Ginny looked at them with a glare worthy of Malfoy. "ONE OF YOU TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY BOYFRIEND IS!" they remained silent and Lavender didn't dare comment on the fact that he wasn't really her boyfriend. She understood their silence to mean the worst.

Before she could even begin to react to the terrible realization that had just gone threw her mind, she was drawn into a hug. She couldn't tell at that moment who was hugging her but whoever it was, was crying just as much as she was. She broke down and melted into the hug. When she finally got herself together enough to look up, she saw the tear stained face of her mother.

"Ginny, I've just arrived from the hospital wing, Harry is unconscious dear. Madam Pomfery doesn't understand, she says he should be gone already. I'm so sorry."

This was more than she was able to handle. First Fred, then Lupin and Tonks, Ron and Hermione, and now Harry, no, she could not, she WOUD NOT loose two brothers, a best friend, and the love of her life all in one night. The world was not that unfair. This was all wrong, just simply wrong. Lupin and Tonks had just had a baby, Ron and Hermione had kissed, and she and Harry, well, that was complicated. She pulled free of her mother's grasp and began to walk, she didn't know where she was going but her instincts would put her in the right place, they always did. Thus she found herself in the hospital wing. She moved to Harry's bed and climbed in to lie next to him, at that everything she had ever felt for Harry Potter suddenly came pouring out.

"Harry James Potter, I love you so much. You are a prat, a git, and sometimes a jerk. You infuriate me to no end, but you are also loving and caring and the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember the day I met you? I was ten years old, who ever would have thought you'd love me the way I've loved you since then. I had moved on, convinced you thought of me as a sister, and then, well, and then you kissed me. Gods, I thought for sure Dean was going to die on the spot, not to mention Ron. But at that particular moment none of it mattered, because you kissed me, because then I finally knew you loved me back. Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasly together at long last. And oh god, Harry don't leave me here alone, I swear won't make it without you." At this she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, Molly It is unacceptable. She just can not stay there."

"Good luck getting her to leave, I won't help."

Ginny lie there listening to her mother argue with Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't help but smile as she realized just how alike she and her mother were. And yes Madam Pomfrey did try to make her leave. It was a useless battle and needless to say she failed miserably. Three days later Ginny woke up; she figured it must be around 2 or 3 A.M. And then, something unbelievable happened, it was something that made her stop and lay dead still...He moved.

"Harry?" she whispered. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes fluttered open. "Oh my god, you're alive, Oh my god." She closed her tear filled eyes and lowered her head to kiss him lightly.

"Gin, I love you"

"I love you too, Harry" They both feel asleep and she woke in the morning and all was quiet. She didn't dare open her eyes for she was too afraid she had been dreaming. It was only then that she noticed she was alone. She sat bolt upright and her eyes flew open.

"Gin, its ok I'm still here." His voice triggered something in her mind and she stood up and flew into his arms. And for the first time she allowed herself to totally fall apart.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" She pulled back just enough to tilt her head and look up at him.

"You just did, love." He chuckled.

"You Prat. Fine, then. Harry, I have a question."

"What is it Gin?"

"Why are you alive?"

"What do you mean? Would you rather me dead?"

"Oh Harry don't be ridiculous, of course not. What I mean is, what was it you were holding onto so god-damned tightly?"

"You."

"Me?"

"The first night you spent with me, I could hear you talking to me; you said "oh gods, Harry don't leave me here alone," Ginny I'll never leave. I swear I will never ever leave you here alone. Ginerva Weasly, I love you more than anything in this world. I spent so much time dwelling on girls I thought I wanted. None of them were ever right though, I always found something wrong with them. It has taken me far too long to realize that you were the perfect girl for me. You are the one that I want to spend my life with. Ginny, will you marry me?" She threw herself at him and kissed him with all the feeling she had, anger, remorse, hatred, adoration, happiness, and strongest of all, love.

"Does that mean yes?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you Prat. And Harry?"

"Hmm?

"I'll never leave you either."


End file.
